Sk8er Boi
by kristendotcom
Summary: Rory & gang go to New York and bump into someone unexpected (cough Jess cough) future rj fic. Chapters edited! Chap. 9 updated!PLEASE RR!
1. Default Chapter

Authors Note:  
  
This story is kind of based on Avril Lavigne's song "Sk8er Boi". I just thought you should know some things before I start writing (and keep in mind this is my first fanfic, so please be nice!) ok:  
  
This story is set after Rory graduates from Harvard. Luke and Lorelei were married in the middle of Rory's senior year of high school. Rory and Jess talked about the kiss a long time ago, and since Rory said it "Meant Nothing" and Jess and Luke were then living with Rory and Lorelei, Jess moved back to New York. No one has really heard from him, except Luke who was invited to his graduation but (for reasons unknown) didn't go. Dean and Rory are still dating. Lorelei and Luke had twins (two girls) named Samantha and Sarah who are both two. Lane went to Hartford community College and Paris went to Harvard (of course!)  
  
And for all those who have not heard Avril Lavigne's song "Sk8er Boi" here are the words:  
  
He was a boy  
  
She was a girl  
  
Can I make it any more obvious  
  
He was a punk  
  
She did ballet  
  
What more can I say  
  
He wanted Her  
  
She'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well  
  
But all of her friends  
  
Stuck up their nose  
  
They had a problem with his baggy clothes  
  
He was a skater boy  
  
She said see you later boy  
  
He wasn't good enough for her  
  
She had a pretty face  
  
But her head was up in space  
  
She needed to come back down to earth  
  
5 years from now  
  
She sits at home  
  
Feeding the baby she's all alone  
  
She turns on TV  
  
Guess who she sees  
  
Skater boy rockin up MTV  
  
She calls up her friends  
  
They already know  
  
And they've all got  
  
Tickets to see his show  
  
She tags along  
  
Stands in the crowd  
  
Looks up at the man that she turned down  
  
He was a skater boy  
  
She said see you later boy  
  
He wasn't good enough for her  
  
Now he's a super star  
  
Slamming on his guitar  
  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
  
He was a skater boy  
  
She said see you later boy  
  
He wasn't good enough for her  
  
Now he's a super star  
  
Slamming on his  
  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
  
Sorry girl but you missed out  
  
Well tough luck that boy's mine now  
  
We are more than just good friends  
  
This is how the story ends  
  
Too bad that you couldn't see  
  
See the man that boy could be  
  
There is more that meets the eye  
  
I see the soul that is inside  
  
He's just a boy  
  
And Im just a girl  
  
Can I make it any more obvious  
  
We are in love  
  
Haven't you heard?  
  
How we rock eachothers world  
  
I'm with the skater boy  
  
I said see you later boy  
  
I'll be back stage after the show  
  
I'll be at the studio  
  
Singing the song we wrote  
  
About a girl you used to know  
  
I'm with the skater boy  
  
I said see you later boy  
  
I'll be back stage after the show  
  
I'll be at the studio  
  
Singing the song we wrote  
  
About a girl you used to know 


	2. 1 He was a boi

Title: "Sk8er Boi"  
  
Rating: probably G  
  
Paring: R/J  
  
Summary: Rory & gang go to New York and bump into someone unexpected. Future fic. Set after Rory goes to college.  
  
Disclaimer: Trust me, I don't own Gilmore Girls, or I wouldn't be here right now would I?  
  
Spoilers: Season 2  
  
Feedback: yes but pleaz be nice! This is only my first fanfic.  
  
Chapter 1: He was a boy  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jess Mariano walked out of the New York Times building into the busy streets of New York. It was somewhere around June, Jess was to busy to really care, and his suit didn't help with the hot weather they had been having lately. He called a taxi and ordered it to go to his favorite diner Serendipity. Paying the taxi driver Jess quickly walked into the air- conditioned diner and went to sit on his normal barstool at the counter.  
  
John, the storeowner saw him walk in and went behind the counter to serve his favorite customer. "What can I get you?" he asked even if it wasn't necessary. Jess had been coming to the diner since the day he had started college and for the past week had only ordered an iced coffee.  
  
"Hot fudge Sundae John" he replied with a smirk taking off his suit jacket and laying it on the counter. John smiled and set down a cup of iced coffee on the counter.  
  
"Where's Melissa?" He asked noting that Jess was without his usually inseparable best friend.  
  
Jess shrugged and took a drink of the coffee. Wiping his mouth he replied, "Had to work on an article, so she said to leave without her. She's been working really hard lately planning a trip to Florida I think."  
  
John raised his eyebrows in surprise when he said this. "Are you going too?"  
  
"No, she's probably taking Pablo." A look of disgust crossed Jess's face but quickly fell to a more tired one. The diner owner leaned his elbows on the counter to come face to face with the man sitting in front of him. "What's up?" he asked curious.  
  
Jess sighed and took a long gulp of coffee. Pulling something out of his pocket he sat an envelope down on the counter and motioned John to open it.  
  
Giving Jess a curious glance he opened the envelope and pulled out a letter. Some one had written a short letter in a messy handwriting. John cleared his throat and started to read the letter out loud.  
  
"Dear Jess, I know we haven't really talked in awhile. I am really sorry for missing your graduation, but the twins first birthday was around the same time and well, you know Lorelei, she had to throw a big party and everything. Anyways, Rory is graduating in a week and I just thought I should let you know, just in case you wanted to stop by. Visit or something like that if you wanted to. Give me a call, Luke."  
  
He finished the letter and put it back in the envelope. He thought for a moment before he said, "Rory. Isn't that the girl you used to talk about? The one who you said broke your heart and made you come back here?" Jess winced when he heard the words "broke your heart" and nodded.  
  
"So.. You gonna go?" Jess took one last sip of his coffee and stood up to go home. Grabbing his jacket he looked back at John, "What do you think" he said more of an answer than a question. The diner owner nodded in understanding and they both turned around, one to tend to customers, the other to go home more confused then when he had arrived.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(A.N) So. how do you like it????? Pleaz reply! Oh and sorry for any spelling errors and things like that, but I don't think there should be any! And if you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me, and ill see what I can do. 


	3. 2 She was a girl

Title: "S8er Boi"  
  
Rating: PG-13 (just to be safe)  
  
Summary: Rory and gang go to New York and bump into someone unexpected. Future Fic. Set after Rory goes to college.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, I woke up a couple of hours ago so they are not mine only in my dreams!  
  
Spoilers: Season 2  
  
Feedback: Yes! But keep in mind this is my first fanfic.  
  
(A/N: Ok, the song S8er Boi gave me the idea for this story but I have changed something's around. For example Jess is not a rock star, I couldn't picture him as one, and the ending is different. Also thanks for the feedback; I changed it so it will now accept not logged in people!)  
  
Chapter 2: She was girl  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Lorelei Leigh Gilmore"  
  
Rory Gilmore stood up from her seat and walked up the stage to except her diploma. Smiling, she turned to the crowd and easily spotted her family and friends who took up a whole row in the Harvard auditorium. They were applauding and waving. She waved back and walked off the stage. Finally graduating, Rory couldn't believe it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After the ceremony Rory spotted Lorelei and Luke standing in the crowd and ran over to them. She hugged them both excitedly showing them her diploma.  
  
"Wow, honey, I'm so proud of you!" her mom said, happy tears rolling down her face for the third time that day. Luke nodded in agreement and gave Rory another hug. Her mom wiped the tears out of her eyes and cleared her throat "Well, everyone has already left. So why don't we go get your stuff and head home."  
  
"Yea, Paris is there waiting for me. Is it ok if she rides back with us?" Rory and Paris had spent all of their four years at college sharing the same dorm room. Nether of them dared call the other one their friend but they were close, in an odd sort of way.  
  
"I'm sure we can fit Mrs. Valedictorian in someplace. If not she would fit well on the roof!"  
  
Rory laughed and they all walked to her dorm.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Whoa, look out!" Lorelei said as she tripped over a box falling on to the floor sending the box in her arms flying. "Ugh, you have to much stuff! How many books do you really need Rory?"  
  
Luke, Lorelei and Rory were in her dorm room with Paris taking trips back and forth to the car loading boxes of Rory's stuff. They still had an hour till they had to start driving back to Stars Hollow and it looked like they were going to need every second of it. Lorelei alone had already dropped five boxes, four of them down the stairs. Luke shook his head grabbed the box and walked out into the hallway. Rory grabbed a box and followed Luke out.  
  
"So, how does it feel to finally graduate from college?" Luke asked as they turned a corner.  
  
She shrugged "I feel the same. I don't think it hit me yet."  
  
Luke nodded and sighed. "You know, I invited Jess to your graduation."  
  
Rory stopped dead. Hearing Jess's name shocked and surprised her. Jess was someone nobody really mentioned, since he had lead to Luke and Lorelei's first fight as a married couple Luke had asked him to go back to New York and no one had really heard from him since. "So I guess he didn't turn up?" Rory said recovering from the shock.  
  
Her step dad nodded sadly. "I didn't really expect him to come, I mean he did invite me to his graduation and I didn't even bother to apologize for not coming until I sent him the invitation. He probably didn't even get it, since I really have no clue were he is. I just sent it to his mom hoping that the two of them still keep in touch which isn't likely" Luke said quickly as they came to the car parked in the parking lot.  
  
"He invited you to his graduation?" she asked surprised.  
  
Luke shook his head again. "Well, no. His mother did, said he was graduating a year early and that he wouldn't mind if I showed up."  
  
"So why didn't you go?" Rory asked putting another box in the trunk and looking at Luke. He normally always put family first and it wasn't like him to miss his nephew's graduation.  
  
He shrugged, "I don't know, didn't think it would be a good idea, seeing how Lorelei really doesn't like him."  
  
Rory nodded and they walked back up to her dorm.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
One hour and many minutes later, they all squeezed into the jeep for the ride home. Lorelei pulled out two bags of junk food, much to Luke's disapproval, and they started pigging out. Rory and Lorelei began playing car games and listening to music. Paris just sat, starring out the window, not eating or talking a lot. Just as they finished the candy they entered Hartford and Paris directed them to her mansion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thirty minutes later they drove passed a sign that said, "Welcome to Stars Hollow".  
  
Lorelei turned around to face her daughter. "You're going to have one hell of a party when we get back to town. Taylor set aside thirty minutes of the town meeting to plan it."  
  
Rory smiled as they drove into the town square and were greeted by the whole town. A big banner was hung up over Luke's that said "Congratulations Rory" on it and tables were set up by the Gazebo with tons of food on them. "Wow, this is even bigger than my welcome home party when I went away to Washington!" she said, her smile widening as she saw Dean and Lane standing next to Sookie who was holding a "Congratulations" cake. Luke stopped the car so Rory could get out.  
  
She ran over to the town and was greeted by every one trying to congratulate her at once. Hugging Miss Patty, Babette, Sookie, her dad, stepbrother, twin sisters, and Lane she made her way over to Dean who kissed her hello.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After every one had finished congratulating Rory and started to eat and dance Dean tapped her on the shoulder and asked if she could go for a walk. "Sure" Rory replied smiling at her boyfriend. They started walking in a direction of Doose Market. Dean stopped her right out front the store window.  
  
"Remember this place?" he asked. Rory shook her head yes.  
  
"Of course, this is the Market. We buy food here and this is. Oh! This is were we had are first kiss!"  
  
Dean smiled when she remembered. "Well, I thought it would be a good place to do this" he got down on one knee and pulled out a tiny red velvet box. Rory's eyes widened as she realized what he was doing. Dean smiled nervously opening the box to reveal a ring and asked, "Rory will you marry me?"  
  
She nodded again and smiled. "Yes, of course!"  
  
Dean's face broke into a relieved and happy smile as he stood up to kiss Rory and slip a diamond ring around her finger. As they broke away they heard applauding and turned around to see that the whole town had been watching. Dean grabbed Rory's hand and they walked back to the party to be congratulated once again. Lorelei cried for the fourth time that day and Lane put a special song on dedicated to them.  
  
"There you are Rory! Congratulations!" Rory stopped dancing when she heard her Grandmas voice. Turning around she hugged her Grandparents. "Were so proud of you Rory!" her Grandpa said, neither of them mentioning the engagement. Rory smiled and thanked her Grandparents not saying anything about the engagement either and resumed dancing when they went to go get a drink.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So I guess you soon-to-be-newlyweds are going to have to find a job soon" Lorelei said pouring herself more coffee. It was around twelve at night but Luke, Lorelei, Rory, Dean, and Lane were still up sitting in the crap shack talking. The party had ended hours ago and the twins were fast asleep in their room but the five didn't feel like going to sleep yet.  
  
Rory and Dean looked at each other. Dean was planning to work in an auto shop, and Rory was planning to start a career in Journalism, they had planed that much but they hadn't decided on where they were going to live.  
  
"You could always go to New York City with me" Lane suggested hopefully. Lane, much to her mother's disapproval had studied music and was going to New York to further her education and maybe join a rock band.  
  
Dean shrugged "It doesn't matter to me. Rory?"  
  
She nodded not wanting to miss the opportunity to move were her best friend was going.  
  
Lane couldn't hide her excitement. "Oh my god! This will be so much fun! We could share an apartment! Or I could live right across the hall from you like in the show Friends!"  
  
"And we could go to the same coffee place over and over again to talk and hang out" Rory finished for her, also getting excited.  
  
"So I guess a trip to New York is needed" Luke said to the group. "I'll stay and watch the twins Lorelei."  
  
"Right, so when will we leave?" Lorelei asked also getting excited about the trip to New York. She wasn't that worried, she could easily take a bus to New York City when she missed Rory. Lorelei smiled to herself as the thought of her getting on a bus to go to New York every Sunday crossed her mind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N) Ok this was a MUCH longer chapter, but I had to get all that stuff out of the way. Please don't hate me for having Dean propose to her, this is still a R/J fic. Also, I can't decide, should Paris go to New York with them or not? I now she wasn't in this chapter much, sorry but like I said I had to get all that stuff out of the way! 


	4. 3 Can I make it any more obvious?

Title: "Sk8er Boi"  
  
Rating: Ok, I am horrible at rating so from now on it PG- 13. If you think its should be lower feel free to tell me.  
  
Paring: R/J  
  
Summary: Rory & gang go to New York and bump into someone unexpected. Future Fic. Set after Rory goes to college.  
  
Disclaimer: Boy, you have no clue how much I want to say yes its all mine, but I cant cause I don't own anything Gilmore Girls wise. sigh  
  
Spoilers Season 2:  
  
Feedback: only positive and uplifting responses please! Okay they don't have to be uplifting but be nice! A/N Oh, and thanks for all the feedback! Read on to see if Paris goes!  
  
Chapter 3: Can I make it any more obvious?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Rory! Red or Blue tank top?" Lorelei yelled from upstairs.  
  
The Gilmore's were getting packed, tomorrow was the day they left for New York for two weeks with Dean and Lane. Luke was still staying home, Lorelei had tried everything to get him to go but he refused, using the diner as his excuse.  
  
"Blue! Mom, I need another suitcase!" Rory shouted back from her room downstairs.  
  
"Here I have another one! I'll bring it down." Lorelei ran down the stairs with a small black duffel bag just as Luke walked in. "Hi ya Luke!" she said dropping the bag and pecking him on the cheek. "Coffee! Yay!" she screamed grabbing one of the cups Luke had in a tray.  
  
"Coffee! Thanks Luke!" Rory said as she stepped into the hallway and grabbed a cup.  
  
"Coffee! Coffee! Coffee!" The twins yelled bouncing into the room to hug their dad hello. Just then the phone rang and Rory went to get it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Rory? This is Paris."  
  
"Paris, hey!"  
  
"Yeah, um, I accidentally took some of your stuff. I just called to tell you that you can pick it up anytime you want."  
  
"Paris? Hold on a second."  
  
"Okay"  
  
Rory covered the phone using her hand and walked back into the hallway. "Hey, Mom? I just thought of someone else that could go with us."  
  
"Really who? Is that your Grandma? Cause if it is, she's not going."  
  
"No, mom, its Paris."  
  
"Paris?"  
  
"Yeah, well you know, I did spend four years as her roommate. I just thought it'd be rude not to invite her."  
  
"Well, if you really want to. I guess she could. Sure, why not?"  
  
"Great" Rory walked into the kitchen and put the phone back to her ear.  
  
"Paris? Um, me, my mom, Dean and Lane are going to New York City tomorrow. See Dean and I are engaged and we decided to go live with Lane in New York, so we are going for two weeks to find an apartment and get a job."  
  
"Wow, congratulations."  
  
"Yeah. Thanks. So I was wondering if you wanted to go?"  
  
There's a pause then, "Well, it is kind of short notice."  
  
"Oh, yeah. If you don't want to go.."  
  
"No, Ill go I guess I couldn't hurt. I was planning on moving out of state sometime soon."  
  
"Right it couldn't hurt. Luke and my mom will get your ticket and book your room, so all you have to do is pack and meet us at the bus station before five-thirty."  
  
"Thanks, well I better go pack."  
  
"Yeah, see you tomorrow. Bye."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"All packed yet?" Luke asked.  
  
"What's it look like?" Rory said walking back into the hallway taking the duffel bag and heading back into her room.  
  
He looked around, spotting piles of clothes on the couch and a pair of pants hanging over a lamp. "Right, sorry, I wasn't looking at my surroundings."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, help me pack!" Lorelei asked going into the living room to get more clothes.  
  
Luke shook his head "That's okay, I think Ill just go make dinner." He turned and walked in the kitchen.  
  
"MINE" Samantha yelled from the hallway. Immediately Luke walked back in the room the same time as Lorelei. Samantha and Sarah had been fighting over a cup of coffee that Luke had left in the tray. The twins had bright blue eyes like their mother and sister but other than that they were a female version of Luke. Sarah grabbed the cup back from her sister and put it up to her mouth, dropping it soon afterwards and spilling it on the floor. "Hot" she said moving as far away as possible from the coffee. Luke looked at his wife  
  
"Take them, they can help you pack. Ill clean up."  
  
Lorelei nodded. "All right girls! Who wants to help Mommy?"  
  
"Me!" both twins yelled running over to their mom.  
  
"Right, were going in! Be careful girls! You never know what you will find!" The little girls nodded, dead serious, not old enough to know that their mom was just joking. "Okay get ready!" Lorelei took both their hands and led them into the living room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Luke looked at the clock on the microwave, four o'clock. Time to wake up the girls. Filling two cups with coffee and placing four plates down on the table he walked into Rory's room. She was lying on her back, a book lying over her chest. He removed the book and shook her awake.  
  
"Rory, you need to get up. Your bus leaves in an hour and thirty minutes. You're going to be late."  
  
Rory mumbled and turned over on her side.  
  
"I have coffee," Luke said straightening up. Her eyes immediately sprang open and she practically hopped out of bed.  
  
"Up, Up" she mumbled walking out and going to the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
Walking up the stairs and into the twins' room he easily woke them up. "Now for the hard part." He muttered walking into Lorelei and his room.  
  
Lorelei was sprawled out over the whole bed. Just seeing her there laying peacefully asleep made him smile. He walked carefully over to the bed and kissed her forehead. Feeling something on her forehead she opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Luke.  
  
"Hey" she said sleepily.  
  
"Hey" he replied "Time to get up, bus leaves soon."  
  
Lorelei let out a groan and sat up. "You should come," she said in a last attempt to get him to go.  
  
"I told you, I can't leave the diner. And it will be easier if Sam and Sarah don't go."  
  
Lorelei sighed, knowing she wasn't getting anywhere. "Fine. Did you make breakfast?"  
  
Luke nodded and she got up to go change. Luke sighed as Lorelei left the room. Jess was in New York, and he hadn't seen Jess in four years. He didn't want to be tempted to go find Jess, he normally always lead to Lorelei and him fighting and he hated that. No, it would be better if he stayed at home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mommy! Stay! Don't leave me!" Sarah and Samantha cried as Lorelei went to say goodbye to them.  
  
Dean, Lane, Rory, Paris, and Lorelei were standing in front of Luke and the twins getting ready to board their bus. Lorelei's face softened as she watched her daughters cry. "Honeys, don't worry! Ill be back in two weeks! It will go by so fast, and you will have so much fun with your dad. Don't cry, look, now I'm crying!"  
  
"The five thirty bus to New York City is now departing" a voice called over the intercom system.  
  
Lorelei wiped her face, hugging the twins and giving Luke one more kiss before the five of them boarded the bus. They chose seats in the back, Lorelei and Rory seating behind Lane and Dean and Paris seating across from Rory. Lorelei pulled out five bags of junk food this time and handed them out to everyone.  
  
As the bus started to pull away they all turned to watch as Luke and the twins disappeared out of view.  
  
"Mom, I don't think were aloud to eat on the bus" Rory said handing her bag back to her mom.  
  
"So? Just hide it and they wont know! It's a stupid rule anyways!" Lorelei gave the bag of junk food to Rory.  
  
"Fine, but if they kick us off its all your fault!"  
  
"Who could kick this beautiful woman off a bus?" Lorelei opened her bag of chips as Rory pulled out a book and Lane turned on her headset. Paris pulled out a notebook and began writing in it.  
  
"Hey Paris, what are you writing?" Lorelei asked looking at Paris curiously.  
  
"Just some plans for when we get to New York. You know, like were I can find a job and an apartment."  
  
"Oh" Lorelei said disappointed. "I thought maybe it was your journal."  
  
"I'm not a journal keeping type of person."  
  
"Oh, that's too bad. Cause if you were, I could sneak into your hotel room and steal it and then read all your darkest secrets." Lorelei then pulls out Rory's headset and starts listening to it.  
  
Paris sighs, "This is going to be a long two weeks."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"My Kind of town! New York is my kind of town!" Lorelei sang as they walked out of the bus station into the busy streets of New York City. People's heads turned to look at them as they passed.  
  
"Mom, its Chicago is my kind of town, not New York" Rory told her mom quietly in an attempt to make her stop. Lorelei nodded her head and put out her hand to call a taxi. On command a taxi pulled up to let them in.  
  
"Whoa! Did you see that! I called my first taxi! That was fun! Now I guess I can call my self a real "New Yorker" huh?"  
  
"I think you still need a little adjustment," Paris mumbled as they squeezed into the taxi.  
  
"Nearest Starbucks please!" Lorelei cried as they all got settled in the taxi.  
  
"No, Holiday Inn please" Rory contradicted.  
  
"Um, no dear child, you don't seem to have realized that we have all been deprived of coffee for the past two hours. Its time to fill back up on the lovely elixir of life. Starbucks please driver man!"  
  
Lane, Paris Dean and Rory all let out annoyed sighs.  
  
"Lorelei" Lane explained calmly, "We have about twenty bags with us. It's not going to be fun caring them around New York. If we go to the hotel we can drop of are bags, get unpacked and then we can go to Starbucks."  
  
Lorelei put on a sad face but agreed "Fine, driver man, Holiday Inn please."  
  
The driver shook is head, annoyed "Which one?"  
  
Which one? How the heck were they supposed to know? They looked at each other, not knowing what to do.  
  
Finally, Rory pulled out a packet that Luke had given to her about the hotel. On the front page was the picture of their Holiday Inn.  
  
"Here, um, this one." She handed the driver the packet but he just gave it back to her.  
  
"Lady, all the Holiday Inns look alike. The picture won't help. Just tell me the directions."  
  
"Um, cant you just drive around until we find the right one?" Lorelei suggested.  
  
The driver shook his head, "I could lady, but it would cost ya. And I ant' looking to spend any longer with you in this taxi than is necessary."  
  
"Great" Dean said.  
  
Paris shook her head in amazement. Welcome to New York.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
An hour later all five of them walked into the lobby of the Holiday Inn after finally finding there way there and unpacking.  
  
"Coffee!" Lorelei said as the stepped out on the street.  
  
Lane looked around, "Where are we planning on going?"  
  
Lorelei shrugged. Just then a red headed woman walked out of the hotel doors. Dean spotted her, thinking that she worked at the hotel and ran over to her, the gang following him.  
  
"Excuse me, Miss? Yeah. We are looking for a Starbucks, do you know were we could find one?"  
  
The girl stopped and turned around showing her bright green eyes. Her nose scrunched up at the mention of Starsbucks. "Yeah I do, but you don't want to go there. There's a better place. I guess you could call it a diner called Serendipity. Much better than a Starbucks."  
  
"Thanks" Dean said, and then remembering the taxi incident before asked, "Um, do you think you could give us directions? That's sort of been a problem today."  
  
The girl nodded her head, "Tourists, right? Sure, you're in luck, I am going there now."  
  
"Thank the Lord!" Paris mumbled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Were here!" The girl said stepping out of the taxi to stand on the sidewalk. They got out and looked at the diner. "Serendipity" was written in cursive on a sign right above the doors, and they could see tables lining the windows.  
  
"Wow, it doesn't look anything like the one in the movie." Lane said.  
  
"That's the point," he girl replied walking into the diner.  
  
The inside was about twice as big as Luke's, the walls painted a light blue, and poetry written in a neat handwriting across all the walls. The tables were packed and the only room open was at the counter were a man stood pouring coffee. He had jet-black hair and looked around the same age as the girl, who was around the same age as Rory.  
  
When he caught site of the girl he smiled. "Melissa, you didn't come yesterday! If it hadn't been for doc, I would have been worried sick about you! Please tell me you weren't working again!"  
  
The five followed the girl, Melissa, over to the counter and sat down.  
  
"Well, how am I ever going to be able to afford a vacation if I don't work? Look what I found on the way here today! Tourists! They want coffee and were going to Starbucks but I lead them here. Your welcome." Melissa turned to the group, "I didn't introduce myself did I? Im Melissa Born. And that man is John, he owns this place."  
  
"Well, Im Lorelei Gilmore, this is my daughter Rory, Dean Forester, Lane Kim, and Paris Geller."  
  
"Nice to meet you" John said setting down six cups of coffee. "Where's that sidekick of yours? He's an hour later than normal. I set my clock by you two, you can't just come in late every day!"  
  
Melissa laughed "Jess? He got stuck in a meeting. The other editor is on maternity leave and won't be back for a while. They asked him to fill in for her, he's getting paid twice as much though, so he really doesn't mind."  
  
Rory almost choked on her coffee. "Did she say Jess?" Rory thought to herself. They all looked at each other, at the same time shaking their heads dismissing the thought that it wasn't the "Jess" they knew.  
  
"So what brings you to New York?" John asked snapping them back into the real world.  
  
Lane spoke up first, "Were planning on moving here."  
  
Melissa smiled, "Really? Well, welcome to the neighborhood. Any ideas were your going to live?"  
  
Dean shook his head "No we just got here today. Any ideas were we should look?"  
  
"Yeah, the building across the street from mine has some apartments for rent. I could get you an appointment if you want?"  
  
"That would be great" Lorelei said smiling at her.  
  
Just then the door opened, John looked up from the counter and smiled once again "Hey Jess, how was work?"  
  
Rory did a double take, looking up curiously to see who this "Jess" was she was shocked to see the Jess she had known four years ago standing right in front of the diner entrance. Dressed in a business suit no less. He had taken notice that people were sitting with his friend but stopped dead when he saw Rory and her family sitting there. Melissa and John looked curiously between the group, not understanding what was going on.  
  
Lorelei cleared her throat and asked nervously "Jess?"  
  
Jess shifted his weight onto his left foot and nodded. "Lorelei?" he asked uneasily.  
  
Lorelei nodded and they stood/sat in silence again.  
  
"What are YOU doing here?" Dean asked no longer able to keep it inside of him.  
  
Jess looked at Dean a little annoyed, "Well, bag boy, I live in this city, that's what im doing here. What are you guys vacationing or something?" Jess said making his way over to sit next Melissa. At hearing the words bag boy, Melissa and John realized what had caused the awkward situation.  
  
"Well, Rory and I got engaged and we decided to move to New York City with Lane and Paris." Dean said angry at the site of him and stressing the words engaged. John winced unnoticeably and looked at Jess, but he had an unreadable expression on his face.  
  
"What can I get you Jess?" John asked in an attempt to do something to lesson up the tension.  
  
"Pancakes and a side of bacon" Jess said without hesitation and added "Congratulations" nodding to Rory and Dean.  
  
"Thanks" Rory said still a little shocked.  
  
John placed a cup of iced coffee down in front of Jess and Melissa turned to face the group again. "Hey, you know Jess? Maybe you can stop by our apartment tomorrow? Its are day off, and it would make it a lot easier to show you the apartments." Seeing the looks that came across everybody's faces she took it back "Unless, you don't want too. Ill just meet you at the building. You don't have too."  
  
"No!" Lane said, "Well meet you at your apartment. That would be fine."  
  
Pairs gave Lane a weird look but didn't say anything. "You guys live together?" she asked out of curiosity.  
  
"Yeah" Jess said smirking.  
  
Melissa nodded "Yeah, with our two other friends."  
  
Jess finished up the rest of his coffee and looked at his watch. "Mel, we were supposed to pick Jackson up five minutes ago. Billy's going to kill us."  
  
Melissa's eyes widened when she heard this. "How could I forget the baby?"  
  
Jess and her stood up and Melissa wrote something down on a napkin. "This is the address, well be home about one, so anytime you want to come is fine. Nice meeting you!" With that said she hurried out the door leaving Jess standing there alone.  
  
He nodded toward them "Well, great seeing you guys again. I guess Ill see you tomorrow? Ill be back at eleven John, so don't close up." John nodded and he walked out.  
  
"Jess, wait!" Rory called finally getting up her nerve, Jess turned around, "Tell Melissa well meet her at two. And, um, it was greet seeing you again too" Rory smiled and Jess smiled back then turned back around and left.  
  
As soon as he was out of the diner Dean rounded on Lane. "What did you do that for!?"  
  
Lane just shrugged, "I don't know, I was just curious about were he lives and Melissa just seemed really nice."  
  
Lorelei nodded her head in agreement "I have to agree with you to Lane, I want to know what that kid has been up to for four years."  
  
"So, I guess that means were going?" Dean said, his shoulders dropping. Rory nodded her head, "Yep, looks like were going."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	5. 4 What more can I say: He wanted her

Title: "S8er Boi"  
  
Rating: PG-13 (just to be safe)  
  
Pairing: R/J  
  
Summary: Rory and gang go to New York and bump into someone unexpected. Future Fic. Set after Rory goes to college.  
  
Disclaimer: None of it is mine, not even the song this fic. is named after. It's a sad, sad, world.  
  
Feedback: Yes, its nice to no that somebody is reading this story every once in awhile. Oh! And ideas are welcome!  
  
(A/N) Ok, I would like to thank every one for the reviews! I would love to tell you what I am planning to happen right now, but then what would be the point of me writing the rest? You will just have to wait and see, but don't worry I haven't forgotten about the no sparks between Rory and Dean.  
  
Chapter 4: What more can I say: He wanted her  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jess put his hands in his pockets and stepped outside of his apartment building heading over to Serendipity. His mind was going into overdrive. It was bad enough he barely had any more free time with his extra workload that he took on, but now his emotions were flying. He reached the diner in a matter of minutes, one of the reasons that they had rented the apartment that they had. It was eleven o'clock on the dot so he had to knock on the door to come in. John came over unlocked the door and went back to work.  
  
It was a normal process; Jess came by the diner at eleven o'clock whenever something troubled him and John, being the good friend that he was stayed later than normal. The diner was a safe haven for Jess and his friends, who had been going there since before college. They had worked there when they needed money and had slept in John's apartment, right next to the diner, when they could no longer afford dorms. Together they had all been through a lot, and the diner helped them get through it, as weird as that sounds.  
  
John looked at the expressionless face on his friend and immediately went to the back to get some ice cream in a cone, which Jess gratefully accepted. He then went around wiping off tables and cleaning dishes waiting until he was ready to talk. Finishing the cone Jess looked over to John who was cleaning a table by the window.  
  
"Rory's is moving here." He said.  
  
John nodded, "I know."  
  
Jess rubbed his eyes. "Right, sorry I forgot. Im just really confused."  
  
John nodded again and walked over to stand behind the counter. "Want to talk?"  
  
Jess nodded. "You know, I thought I was over her when I started dating Melissa. Then I dated a couple other girls and then got together with Julia and I knew I was over her. And then I see her sitting her, and all those feelings that I used to have for her come rushing back. Like I had just set them aside or something. Hell, I could barely control myself when she went to say goodbye to me at the door, I wanted to kiss her so badly."  
  
John poured himself a cup of coffee. "So you aren't over her, Jess that's not a bad thing. Maybe things will work out between you two."  
  
Jess shook his head "She's still with that God forsaken tall freak. Engaged to the God forsaken tall freak. I've matured a lot since the last time I was in Star Hollow John. I don't go around breaking up couples that have been going out since high school."  
  
"So, what are you going to do?"  
  
"I am going to ignore my feelings for her, and stay with Julia. I like the way thinks are going between us. Were to close, I don't want to hurt her."  
  
"I guess you could give it a try. But if she suddenly decides she doesn't want to be with the God forsaken tall freak anymore.." John trailed off waiting for an answer.  
  
Jess's eyes let up at the mention of her breaking up with Dean. "Are you kidding? After all these years of hiding my feelings for her, would I let the opportunity pass me by?"  
  
John laughed at the sudden change of mood in his friend. "Right, I should have guessed." Shaking his head in disbelief he went back to wiping off the tables. Rory Gilmore must be one amazing person!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(A/N) I know this chapter is short, but I am building up! Please review! 


	6. 5 What more can I say: She'd never tell ...

Disclaimer: Still not mine. Darn!  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: Season 2  
  
Feedback: still yes!  
  
(A/N) For all of those people out there who hate Rory being with Dean im planning on getting rid of him in chap. 8 I think. They have been going out for like six years or something so she just can't say "Goodbye" it going to be very dramatic!  
  
Chapter 5: What more can I say: She'd never tell but secretly she wanted him as well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The gang had left the diner to do a little site seeing. By the time they got back they were so tired all they could do was go to sleep. As Rory and Lorelei were getting there pajamas on the phone rang. Lorelei ran out of the bathroom to pick it up.  
  
"Luke?" Lorelei asked excitedly knowing it had to be him.  
  
"Hey, how's New York?" Luke asked.  
  
"Great! I called my first taxi. And oh guess who we saw?"  
  
"Um, I don't know. Someone famous?"  
  
"No, he defiantly wasn't famous. Okay, times up! We saw your nephew today!"  
  
"Jess, where?"  
  
"Well, we were looking for a Starbucks and ran into this girl who told us not the go to Starbucks but to a diner called Serendipity. So we went with her and it turns out she is a friend of Jess who walked in well we were drinking coffee." Lorelei says in one breath.  
  
"Really? Wow. How did he look? How is he doing? Where is he living?"  
  
"Whoa, hold up there! First off, he was wearing a business suit. Which I have never seen him in before but he looked healthy. We didn't have a chance to talk much cause he had to go pick up a baby named Jackson. And his friend gave us his address so we can stop by tomorrow on the way to look at some apartments."  
  
"Whoa, he has a baby?"  
  
Lorelei stopped talking realizing what she just said. "I don't know. Jess just said they 'were supposed to have gotten Jackson' and his friend Melissa goes 'How can I have forgotten the baby!' or something like that. The two live together, it could be possible."  
  
"God, I hope not. So, was this diner better than mine?"  
  
"Well I don't know. The coffee was good but not as good as yours but the place defiantly had more fung-sway then yours. You should write poetry on the walls."  
  
"Lorelei I am not panting poetry on the walls! I do not want my diner to be some poetry reading freak place! Forget it!"  
  
"But Lukie! It would look so pretty! And it would show every one your soft side!"  
  
Rory laughed, she had been so happy when her mom and Luke had gotten together. But her happiness didn't last long. Soon an image of Jess standing there in a suit flashed in her mind.  
  
"He looked hot" Rory thought. "Wait! No he didn't! Dean looked hot, not Jess. Dean was hot." Rory shook her head. She loved Dean. She loved Dean that was the same reason she had forgotten about her feelings for Jess. She loved Dean, and after all they had been through. Rory couldn't just dump him and hurt him like that. Not when every one in Stars Hollow was looking forward to going to they're wedding.  
  
He has a friend, that's good. But his best friend was a girl. A very pretty girl, who he might have had a baby with. Rory couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealously. "Ugh! Stop thinking about Jess!" She picked up a bridal magazine that her mom had brought from home and flipped through it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day the group set out at two to go to Jess and Melissa's apartment. This time, they were able to give the taxi driver directions to the apartment. It was a block down from the diner and even Dean had to admit the building looked impressive. They spotted Melissa standing by the door with a bag of groceries in her hand struggling with a key.  
  
"Melissa!" Lane called out.  
  
She turned around and smiled when she saw them. "Hey guys! Perfect timing!"  
  
They walked up to the door just as she finally got it unlocked. They went through the door to find double doors made out of glass with the words "El Bonita apartments" sketched on the glass. A doorman, an old man in a uniform, opened the door for them and they stepped through.  
  
" Good afternoon, Mrs. Born. Would you like me to help with your packages?"  
  
"No, Frank I'm all right thanks. Oh, these are some of um, Jess's family, Lorelei and Rory Gilmore. Her finance Dean Forrester, and friends Lane Kim and Paris Geller."  
  
Frank nodded "Pleasure" he said nodding toward them. "Mr. Mariano said to tell you he got the mall and Jackson."  
  
Melissa nodded and made her way over to the elevator. Lorelei looked around the room that she was in. It had wood floors and baby blue walls and right next to the stairs that was labeled "Mailroom and Laundry" was a wooden table holding an enormous vase filled with flowers.  
  
"Wow, this place is nice! How long have you lived here?" Lorelei asked once they were in the elevator.  
  
"Thanks, um well, Doc graduated in our third year and we moved in here as soon as he got a job. So, about two years."  
  
They elevator came to a stop on the sixth floor and they all got out. The hallway they were in now resembled one in a hotel. There was green carpet on the floor and another table with flowers on it. They couldn't help but notice how far apart the doors were from each other. Melissa stopped in front of apartment 34, which was at the end of the hallway. She unlocked the door and stepped aside to let her guest go in first.  
  
"All give you the grand tour." She says casually throwing her keys in a basket that was sitting on a table under a mirror. They walked down the hallway and turned right into a messy room. "This is our study. Sorry it a little messy, but we have been really busy lately at work." The room had four desks sitting against the walls all with computers on them. Bookcases took up on side on the walls crammed with books and a bulletin board hung up between two windows papers taking up every space of it. Melissa then crossed the hallway and showed them the kitchen. A man was standing by the stove cooking something and two other men were sitting at the widow that looked into the dinning room. (A/N okay its kind of hard to explain but the two men our sitting at a like window that you can use to pass food in between the kitchen and dinning room, which they have transformed into a breakfast bar.) "Hey guys. These are the people we are showing the apartment to." Melissa said putting the groceries down the counter.  
  
"That's Matt and Derek, friends of ours. Then over there cooking is Doctor Anthony Cho, but you can just call him Doc. There's really no-"  
  
"Cho, do you know Henry Cho?" Lane asked.  
  
Doc. looked up from the stove and nodded; he looked almost exactly like the boy that Lane had had a crush on in high school. "Yeah, he's my cousin. Do you know him?"  
  
Lane smiled, "Really, yeah I knew him in high school, so you're a doctor?"  
  
Rory and Lorelei smiled when Doc. nodded yes, he was Korean and a doctor. Everything Lanes mom looked for in a guy.  
  
"So, um, Ill show you the rest of the house." Melissa said gesturing to the door.  
  
"Would it be okay if I stayed in here?" Lane asked looking a Doc. Melissa nodded and they left Lane alone in the kitchen with the three men.  
  
Walking further down the hallway the stepped down into a family room. There were two big leather couches facing a TV that stood between two widows that each had a window seat. And there sitting on one of the widow seats was Jess, reading and writing notes in the margins a dog sitting on his lap. He looked up when he heard them and stopped reading.  
  
"So this is the living room and that's the dining room." Melissa said pointing the other half of the room where you stepped up into the dining room. The dog that was sitting on Jess's lap now came running over to Melissa to greet her.  
  
"Hey Jackson!" Melissa said picking up the dog. "This is Jackson, our dog." She said showing them the young beagle. Just then the phone rang and Jess went over to pick it up.  
  
"Hello? Pablo? Yeah all get her, hold on. Melissa, Toro boy is on the phone."  
  
Melissa put Jackson down and went over to retrieve the phone. "Well you show them the rest of the house? Thanks." She walked into the study leaving them all standing awkwardly in the living room.  
  
"So Ill show you the rest." Jess said walking over to a doorway that was in between the dining and living room. They followed him in an awkward silence as he turned right and went into a room. It was a small room, the queen sized bed in the corner taking up most of the room, and a small wooden desk sitting in front of a widow. "Well, this is my room. And threw that door is the bathroom that connects Doc.s room with mine."  
  
"You have the smallest room?" Paris asked.  
  
Jess nodded, "It may be small but it has the best view." He pointed to the window that had a view of the street and you could see little bit of Washington Square Park. As they walked out of his room Lane and Melissa rejoined them.  
  
"Ill show you guys the rest of the rooms."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As they were walking out of the room Melissa shared with a girl named Julia Lorelei spotted some pictures hanging on the wall. "What are these?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Those are before and after pictures, and all of are diplomas." Jess said pointing to each picture frame.  
  
They all stopped to look at the pictures, in the one labeled "Before" Melissa, Jess, Doc., and another girl were standing in front of New York University arms over each other's shoulders. The "After" picture was exactly the same the only difference was that they each looked older.  
  
"Wow, how long have you known each other?" Lorelei asked now staring at the diplomas.  
  
Jess shrugged "Four, five years at the most."  
  
Melissa opened the last door in the hallway "This is our spare room. Nothing much in it to see really." She was about to shut the door but Lane stopped her.  
  
"Wait! Is it for rent?"  
  
Jess looked at Melissa, "I guess so."  
  
Lane smiled, "Great, then do you think I could rent it?"  
  
Melissa shrugged, "Well, we would have to ask Julia and Doc. but I guess it would be okay but I guess it would be okay as long as you can cook."  
  
Lane nodded, "Yep, most of the stuff I can cook is Korean though."  
  
Rory smiled, sure anyone would have wanted to move into the apartment, it was a great apartment, but she knew that a certain man standing in the kitchen had been the reason Lane was willing to move in that quickly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two hours later, the gang walked out of the apartment building that was across the street from Jess and Melissa's. It hadn't been as fancy as theirs but it was still nice and Dean, Rory and Paris were all going to move in to a three-bedroom apartment.  
  
"So, where are you planning to get jobs?" Jess asked as they made there way down to the diner.  
  
"Well, im planning on doing something with music, like join a band or something."  
  
"You know, Mark, Derek and Julia have a band." Jess said, "There really good, they play at this nightclub every Tuesdays and Thursdays."  
  
"Really? Do you think they need a drummer?"  
  
Jess nodded, "Their normal drummer isn't really good, they're always looking for a replacement."  
  
"Hey, found any good apartments?" John asked as he sat seven cups of coffee down on the counter.  
  
Lorelei nodded "Yep, we did. Now alls left is to find them a job and my work here is done."  
  
"Do you know if the New York Times is hiring?" Paris asked Jess.  
  
"Yep you have no idea how under employed we are." Jess said, "We are always looking for more journalists."  
  
"You work there?" Paris asked her eyebrow rising in surprise.  
  
Jess nodded which made Dean snort. "What? Are you the janitor or something?"  
  
Melissa gave Dean a surprised look, "If he's the janitor, im the garbage women, Jess was never a journalist, he went straight to editor in chief."  
  
Paris almost choked on her coffee, "Really? So would you be the person that I would have to talk to get a job?"  
  
"Well, because I know you, you would have to see someone else, but normally yeah I would have to interview you." Jess said finishing his coffee.  
  
Rory was stunned, Jess, the rebel without a cause, who never even wanted to go to college, had finished early and went straight from college graduate to editor in chief. The look on all their faces made Jess smirk. He was about to say something but John interrupted.  
  
"Well, look what the cat dragged in!" he said looking up at the door.  
  
They all turned around to see a blond haired woman, with a very good tan, standing just inside the door holding a suitcase.  
  
Jess jumped up from his seat, "Julia! Your back!" he said running over and hugging her.  
  
"Julia! Oh my god! I've missed you!" Melissa said also jumping up from her seat and giving the woman a hug. John walked around the counter and went up to greet the woman. "John! I've missed you so much! The food in Florida is so horrible!" She gave John a hug and turned back to Jess. "So, when's my welcome home party?" she asked wrapping her hands around Jess's waist.  
  
"Well, I don't know. You didn't tell us you were coming home early. Ill call Kevin tonight." Jess said giving her a kiss which the woman, Julia, responded to eagerly.  
  
"Okay, now I have to go to the apartment to say hi to Doc. want to come?" Jess nodded and turned towards Melissa.  
  
"Go, Go! Ill meet you there." She said waving them off with her hand. Jess grabbed the suitcase and the two walked out the door.  
  
"That's the girl from the pictures" Paris said matter-of- fact-ly.  
  
"You never said Jess had a girlfriend." Lorelei said to John and Melissa.  
  
John shrugged, "Sorry, it's just, everybody we know knows they have been going out for a couple of months now we don't normally have to tell anybody, they all just know."  
  
Just then they all heard a crash and turned to see the source of the noise. Rory had dropped her coffee mug on the counter.  
  
"Rory? You okay?" they all asked concerned.  
  
Rory shook her head, "Yeah, im fine. Sorry John I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing."  
  
John went over and to wipe up the mess, "Its okay, I get spills all the time."  
  
Paris looked at Rory, curiosity showing in her eyes. Being the good reporter that she was she had noticed a few things about what had just happened that no one else had. For example: Rory had dropped the cup about the same time John had said " they have been going out for a couple of months now" and just to prove her point, was the look of complete surprise, disappointment and jealously that Rory had on her face when they all turned to look at her. Paris couldn't help but think that maybe Rory, despite being engaged, had feelings for Jess. She smiled to herself only Paris Geller would notice these things.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(A/N okay, so I don't think this was my best chapter but I was really busy this weekend and it will have to do. Next chapter is called "See you later boy" * hint, hint, wink, wink * ;) ;) ;) ;) 


	7. 6 She said see you later boi

Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, or Avril Lavinge, or any of her songs, or anything I mention is probably not even mine. And I don't own Toyota either!  
  
Feedback: Of course! Thanks for all the reviews glad you guys like it!  
  
(A/N) PLEASE READ!!!!!!!!!! Just in case, for any of you who get nauseous (sick easily) really, really easily you might want to be careful when you read this, though you should be okay, its just one paragraph that you have to look out for. I warned you! So all you people who get nauseous really, really easily don't flame me with bad reviews (but like I said it should be okay!) On a lighter note! Gilmore Girls new season is airing September 24th in the U.S.!!!!!!!!! I can't wait!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 6: She said see you later boy  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rory sat on her new couch in her new apartment waiting for Paris to get out of the bathroom when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello" She said picking up the Hello Kitty phone that her mom had insisted on her buying.  
  
"Rory! Hey, its you Dad."  
  
"Dad! Hi! I haven't heard from you in awhile."  
  
"Yeah, sorry, Chris just started school so we have been kind of busy. But I will come see your apartment as soon as he gets adjusted."  
  
"Oh, that's okay. I understand! How is he doing?"  
  
"Good, he's really liking it so far."  
  
"Well, I'm glad."  
  
"Yeah, me too. So.. your mom said that you got a job at the New York Times!"  
  
"Oh yeah! It's going great! I think Paris is going to explode soon though, I have never seen her work so hard!"  
  
"Well I'm glad! How's Dean job search going?"  
  
Rory's smile that she had been wearing since she answered the phone suddenly got smaller, "Um, well. He's still looking, but he has a dinner interview tonight and he thinks it will go really well. Someone that works with Toyota."  
  
"I'm sure he'll find a job. Things like that take time you know."  
  
"Yeah I hope so. We can't really get married until he gets a job."  
  
"So what are you planning on doing tonight with Dean out of the house?"  
  
"Oh, Lane joined a band! We all going over to see her debut!"  
  
"Really? Do you know if they're any good?"  
  
"Not really, they practice at her apartment and I haven't really been over there."  
  
"That's right, your mom said something about that Jess kid who lives with Lane. The boy who broke your arm when you were seventeen."  
  
"My mom talked about Jess? What did she say?" Rory asked, wondering exactly how much time her mom had really spent on the phone with her dad.  
  
"Oh she just went rambling on about something. Seeing him in a suit or something, and how she thought he had a baby which turned out to be a cute little puppy and that he seemed to have a good life, with a girlfriend and editor in chief of the New York Times, which even I have to admit is impressive."  
  
"Oh, so you know I had to practically blackmail Paris into coming to the nightclub tonight. She was planning on spending her evening in her office. But I finally convinced her to come." Rory said changing the subject. 'The more I keep my mind of Jess the better' Rory thought to herself. She had barely seen Jess in the almost two weeks that she had been in New York. Running into him occasionally at work or at the diner. It was harder to avoid him now though that she had become friends with his best friend. It seemed that they never left each other's sides. It was kind of cute, now that Rory was thinking about it, how close they were.  
  
"Rory?" her dad asked on the other end of the phone causing Rory to snap out of her thoughts.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I got sidetracked."  
  
"Its okay, listen I better go I have to make dinner."  
  
"Sure, bye dad. Love you. Say hi to Chris for me."  
  
"Will do. Love you too."  
  
She hung up the phone just as Paris walked out of the bathroom. "Your mom here yet?" she asked rubbing her hair with a purple towel.  
  
"Nope, I have to call her when were ready."  
  
Paris nodded and headed toward her room, "Well, tell her she can take her time."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lorelei knocked on her daughter's apartment and 9:15 that night. 'Fashionably late' she thought to herself. As the door opened she was meet by an angry looking Paris.  
  
"Gee, so glad you could come Lorelei, thanks for coming so early." Lorelei smiled, Paris was, and always will be, Paris.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remarkably, the three girls managed to get to the nightclub on time. They walked into the crowded room, ordered drinks, and found a table by the stage that was set up in the corner. Soon a waiter walked onto the stage to introduce them and Lane and the rest of the band began to play. In between the first and second song Lane spotted them and waved.  
  
About right in the middle of the performance Rory began looking around the room. She caught sight of Jess and his friends sitting closer to the stage. He looked up and caught sight of her too. They both locked gazes for a moment before Jess turned his attention back to the stage.  
  
As Lane and her band were finishing up another song Rory saw Jess and Melissa making there way over to the bar. Rory instinctively ducked so they wouldn't see them but it was to late, Melissa spotted them and dragged Jess over.  
  
"Hey!" Melissa said stepping up to the table. "How do you like the band?"  
  
"There're great!" Lorelei said.  
  
"Well, we were just wondering, we were on our way to get drinks when we saw you guys. We have a lot more room at our table. Why don't you come sit with us?" Melissa asked giving a sideways glance at Jess.  
  
"That'd be great." Paris said, they were sitting at a table meant for two people and they didn't have a lot of room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well, that was awkward." Melissa said as soon as they were out of earshot. The two were on their way to the bar to get drinks.  
  
Jess shrugged, "What did you expect a Brady Bunch reunion? Lorelei used to hate me, probably still does."  
  
"So, Lanes a good drummer, huh? Almost as good as me." Jess said smirking.  
  
Melissa laughed as they approached the bar, "Yeah, it's a good thing that you practice once a day. Otherwise she'd have you beat. Two beers and a martini please."  
  
Jess smirk turned into a smile hearing one of there inside jokes. That's one of the things he loved about his friends, they all made him smile. His cheeks were constantly in pain from smiling and laughing so much.  
  
Soon the bartender returned with their drinks. He was about to reach for his glass when he suddenly felt a wave of heat wash over him, like someone had just put him in an oven to bake. Jess stopped reaching midway and held on the bar railing for support as his body began to weaken.  
  
"JESS! What's wrong?" he heard Melissa's concerned voice but couldn't answer as the room began to spin and blacken.  
  
Leaning harder on the bar rail he gathered enough energy to grope his way to the bathroom. Nearly tumbling inside he went over to the sink, again leaning on it for support as he felt his stomach begin to do flips inside of him. He placed his mouth over the sink as the contents of his stomach came back up as he vomited.  
  
A couple of minutes later Jess could feel himself recovering, his body almost back to normal. He walked over to a different sink and cupped his hands to drink some water. Wiping some on his face to cool himself down he re- entered the nightclub.  
  
Melissa was outside standing there with a worried look on her face and a bottle of water. "You okay?" she asked handing him the water.  
  
"Fine" he replied drinking the water trying to get the bad taste out of his mouth. He started heading back to the table when he noticed that his friend wasn't following.  
  
He turned back to her, "I am fine, really. I probably just had too much to drink. That's all."  
  
"But it's not like you to get sick from drinking, especially when you have only had two beers. Maybe its back, you never know Jess." Melissa said still concerned but she started walking back to the table too.  
  
Jess gave her an angry look making her eat her words. "Okay, fine, it was probably just from drinking. You just never know, that's all."  
  
"I know, Mel, just drop it okay?" He said as they neared the table.  
  
Melissa reluctantly nodded "okay" and they sat back down.  
  
"What took so long?" Doc. asked as they handed him his drink.  
  
"We had a few unexpected stops." Melissa said looking at Jess who was swirling the water around inside his bottle. Doc. gave Jess a concerned look but knew better then to ask what happened.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
An hour later the band finished playing. As soon as they packed up Lane came running over. "How was I?" she asked.  
  
"You were great!" Rory said giving her friend a hug.  
  
Soon the rest of the band came over to the table.  
  
"Not bad for someone who hasn't sang with the band in a month, huh?" Julia said, wrapping her arms around Jess's neck and pecking him on the cheek.  
  
"Great job guys, welcome back Julia! You have no idea how much this club missed you performing! Oh, and welcome aboard Lane, you're a talented drummer!" A fat little man said.  
  
"Thanks Bill. Lane this is Bill Smith, he manages this club."  
  
"Yes, listen I better get back, but I will see you two tomorrow." Bill said nodding toward Mark and Derek.  
  
The two saluted, "Yes sir! Boss sir!"  
  
Bill shook his head in amusement as he walked away.  
  
As soon as he was gone Lane pulled up a chair and sat down next to Rory. "So what was your favorite song?" she asked excitedly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The four girls stood outside the nightclub later on that night, completely lost.  
  
"We are completely lost." Paris sighed in frustration; she could have been done with a week's work of stuff by the time they ever managed to get home.  
  
They still really didn't know there way around New York City yet.  
  
"Need help?" they heard a familiar voice ask. They turned around to see Jess standing by the door of the nightclub with Julia and Melissa.  
  
"Yes, we still keep getting completely lost. Thanks" Lane said. She had become good friends with Melissa and especially Julia.  
  
"No problem." Jess said just as the rest of his friends walked out of the nightclub.  
  
They all started walking down the street towards the apartments. Julia and Melissa walked slightly ahead of the group, listing to headphones and singing and dancing, Julia showing off her beautiful voice. They didn't talk much, the awkwardness that hung between the Gilmore's and Jess getting in the way of that.  
  
As they reached the apartment buildings they said there goodbye's to Lane, Jess and his friends and crossed the street to their building.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Up to doing anything?" Lorelei asked hopefully as they stepped into the apartment.  
  
"Sure just let me get." Rory replied stopping dead in the middle of her sentence seeing a very worried Dean sitting at the kitchen table facing the door.  
  
His head went up as he heard the door open and his expression changed from worry to relief. Springing up Dean ran over to Rory and hugged her. "God. Where have you been Rory? You didn't have your cell phone, Paris and your mom wasn't answering there's. Where were you?"  
  
Rory's eyes widened, "Dean I'm so sorry! I went to see Lane perform tonight at this nightclub. I'm sorry, I could have sworn I had told you. I must have forgotten."  
  
"Um, well I better get going. Don't want be riding a taxi home too late. Ill call you later honey, love you." Lorelei said turning around to go back to the hotel.  
  
"Wait! I was going to go to the diner ill come with you!" Paris said. She had heard one of Rory and Dean's fights in person during college. It wasn't pretty and she would have done anything to get out of the range of fire.  
  
Lorelei nodded and the two headed out the door leaving the two soon to be married couple alone.  
  
"So Jess was there?" Dean asked shooting an accusing glare at Rory.  
  
She took a deep breath, the memories of their past fights flooding over her. "Yes, but only because his friends were there. Dean nothing happened ask Paris or my mother. We just went to see Lane." Rory said in an attempt to calm his anger.  
  
He shook his head, " What were you doing in a nightclub anyway? You should have told me, I would have come with you. Rory, you need protection! Your too naïve to be in those kinds of places!" the words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop them.  
  
Rory's eyes flashed with anger. "I'm too naïve? Gee, thanks for believing in me Dean! I don't need protection. I am capable of taking care of myself. Its not that I am too naïve Dean, you just don't trust me."  
  
Dean's expression softened, "I trust you Rory, really I do. Look I am sorry. You are not naïve I was just mad and it slipped out. I didn't mean it. Okay?"  
  
Rory shook her head. Every thing was not okay. Not anymore, she couldn't handle Deans temper tantrums any longer. She would have gray hair by the time she was twenty-two. Her whole body was beginning to shake with anger. Dean had never trusted her, all these years and he had lied to her.  
  
"No, you don't Dean and I don't think you ever have. I am tired of constantly fighting with you. I can't even talk to a guy without you getting jealous. You visited every weekend when I was at college. Normal trusting boyfriends don't visit their girlfriends every dam weekend! They trust their girlfriends!"  
  
"I'm sorry Dean but I don't think I can marry you anymore. I am tired of fighting and getting so stressed out." Rory pulled of her ring and handed it over to Dean.  
  
Now he was the one shaking with anger. "Fine! Fine! I can't believe after all we have been through you would just throw away our relationship. I thought you loved me, but I was wrong. You don't even look sad or angry or anything! I was just a safety net! Nothing more!" He turned around and grabbed his wallet and jacket and headed for the door. "Send my stuff back to my parents house" was the last thing he said before he slammed the door shut and walked out of Rory's life forever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lorelei and Paris stood outside the diner window. They were both watching Jess and his friends as they joked and played around inside the diner eating and drinking junk food. Some one must have put music on because Jess and Julia started to dance slowly. Soon Melissa had dragged John over and was dancing with him as well, Lane and Doc. joining shortly afterwards. They were fun to watch, and it reminded Lorelei of Luke's and all the fun things they had done there. She was so caught up with watching the young group of friends that she barely noticed her cell phone ringing. "Hello?" Lorelei said walking away from the window.  
  
I couple of minutes later, Lorelei resumed her place next to Paris who was still staring into the diner.  
  
"That was Rory right?" Paris said still keeping her gaze on the window.  
  
"Yeah, um, she sort of canceled the wedding plans and Dean left." Lorelei replied her eyes also never leaving the diner.  
  
Paris nodded, and they started to head back to her apartment.  
  
They didn't say anything; the news hadn't come as a surprise to either of them. They both knew it was bound to happen eventually.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Author's Note: DING DONG THE WITCH IS DEAD! A BIG 'OL HOUSE FELL ON HIS HEAD! Sorry just felt like singing that! Fits though does it not? Okay, so I don't think it's my best chapter. Notice the star line thing-y that I added, I thought it would make it easier to read the story. Please review! AND DON'T FORGET GILMORE GILRLS PREMIRES SEPTEMBER 24th this TUESDAY! I can't wait!!!!! Adios! 


	8. 7 Too bad girl but you missed out

Spoilers: Season 1,2, and 3  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Distribution: If you want it, please email me.  
  
Feedback: Always a Yes!  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Not the song, or GG, or Jess. But I do own, Melissa, Julia, Doc, John, Mark, and Derek!  
  
(A/N: I loved the Season Premiere! It killed me though that Jess was only in it for like five seconds! But the preview for next week shows that he is in it! I can't wait! Oh and I cant wait to see "Tuck Everlasting" it looks so good. But getting back to the point of why I am writing this. To onemoresquall: I know that technically, Rory and Jess are cousins. But remember they are not blood related, I know its sort of weird, but that's the price you pay for being a JavieJunkie and literate! Lol! Thanks to all who reviewed: especially StewPid thanks so much for personally emailing me. To CoffeObessed: I'm sorry, I know you don't want this whole bit, but it must be done. The good news is that I didn't want to make any of you unhappy so I went ahead and posted the second chapter that went along with this one, and I am very sure you all will like the 8 chapters. I also went back and deleted my author's note and re- edited all my chapters! So feel free and go re read it again, I changed some stuff but nothing really noticeable. Okay now one with the story!  
  
Chapter 7: Too bad girl but you missed out  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rory woke up to the familiar sound of her mother snoring next to her. She slowly opened her eyes, not remembering why it was exactly she had fallen asleep on her couch. It all came back to her when she glanced over to her coffee table and saw twenty something coffee cups, all of them empty.  
  
Dean had gone and they had wallowed. Dean had gone and Rory felt terrible, not because she was sad, but because she felt extremely guiltily that she had hurt him. At the same time though she was angry at him for never trusting her after all those wasted years putting up with him. That was the reason why Rory stepped on a million candy wrappers on the way to the bathroom, passing an extremely green Paris on the way.  
  
She knew it was for the best though because no matter how hard she tried, the kiss with Jess always floated back into her mind. Even if it had happened years ago, five to be exact, Rory could still remember how he tasted, the look on his face as she pulled away, hell, she could name the cologne he had worn.  
  
Rory broke out of her thoughts long enough to wash her face and was about to get in the shower when she changed her mind. She walked back into the living room and over to her mom who was still snoring loudly on the couch.  
  
She shook her mom awake, "Mom, wake up! Mom, I kissed him!" she said not bothering to make sure her mom was fully awake. Her mom groaned and sat up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.  
  
"Who'd ya kiss?" Lorelei replied yawning.  
  
"Jess! During Sookie's wedding!"  
  
Her mom gave her a confused look, "Hun, are you okay? Sookie's wedding was how many years ago? And you told me this already."  
  
Rory shook her head "I know that! But I told you it didn't mean anything, and I was thinking about it when I woke up and." she trailed off knowing her mom knew what she was talking about.  
  
"You finally realized it did mean something? Rory, don't you think maybe you should have realized this, I don't know, like back in high school?"  
  
Rory's face fell, "I know, and now he has a job, and friends and a girlfriend and a great life and I don't have a chance with him! I blew it! A long time ago, and now I don't have Dean and I am finally realizing it, and I am SO stupid!"  
  
"Wow, honey, stop babbling! First you are not stupid, Harvard doesn't accept stupid people and you were accepted to Harvard. And just because you missed your chance with him in high school doesn't mean you wont get a second chance. All you have to do is get rid of his girlfriend and your set."  
  
"How do I do that?"  
  
Lorelei was about to answer but a now awake Paris beat her to it. "Easy, just become friends with him again, do the same thing he did with you and Dean to try and get you two to break up" she said getting up and heading towards the bathroom, "And if you ever wallow again, don't even bother to invite me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You okay?" a voice asked.  
  
Rory looked up from her computer and found Jess leaning on the doorframe of her tiny office. She quickly wiped away her tears, embarrassed to have been found crying.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. How did you know?"  
  
Jess shrugged, "Paris stopped by my office to hand in her story and told me Dean had left. I had some time off for lunch so I thought Id come by and see how you're holding up." "I'm fine, thanks. I'm not really crying because Dean left, my mom just left before work today."  
  
"Oh, well, um, like I said I had some time off for lunch and I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to come with me."  
  
"Um, sure. Just hold on a minute." Rory quickly saved her work on her computer and grabbed her purse. "So, were are we going?"  
  
Jess shrugged again, "I normally go to Serendipity. Then if I have any time left I stop by a bookstore. Were do you want to go?"  
  
"Serendipity sounds great."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rory was working on her story for work on Sunday when there was a knock on the door. She threw her pencil down on the table and ran to the door, knowing who it was.  
  
"Mom!" she screamed as she opened the door.  
  
"Rory!" her mom screamed back as they hugged each other.  
  
They walked into the apartment and sat down at the table.  
  
"So. how are things with Jess?" her mom asked.  
  
"It's been a day since you left mom, how much do you think happened?"  
  
Lorelei shrugged, "I don't know, have you talked to him?"  
  
Rory smiled, "Yep we are making it a habit to go get lunch together at work. Were not how we were in high school but I think we will get to the friend-ish mark soon."  
  
"Good, Good. Well enough of the small talk lets go see a movie! I only have two hours."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rory stopped typing on her computer and answered the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Happy July First!"  
  
"Mom! Hey!" "You didn't wish me happy July first! I'm hurt!"  
  
"I'm sorry mother! Happy July First! Will you ever forgive me?"  
  
"Tell me how you and Jess are doing and I will."  
  
"What's there to say?"  
  
"A lot! Are you two still having lunch?"  
  
"Mom, you call almost every day and you come and see me every Sunday. I told you last time you called that Jess and I are friends now, and we are still hanging out."  
  
"So, did you make your move yet?"  
  
"Mom! He still has a girlfriend!"  
  
"He's still with her? Rory, Rory, Rory. It's been a month and you still haven't broken the two up, are you sure were related?"  
  
"I don't want to be the cause of them breaking up, I like being friends with Jess and I don't want to ruin it."  
  
"But you want to be more than friends right?"  
  
"I have to go to lunch."  
  
"Lunch with Jess! Rory just kiss him and get it over with!"  
  
"Okay now I really have to go to lunch or I will be late!"  
  
"Fine! But the next time I come up there you better have made some kind of move! I need my entertainment."  
  
"Ever heard of a TV?"  
  
"Yes, I have but Luke only allows me to watch TV for an hour. He says it will rot my and my children's brains out. Crazy, crazy man, doesn't know what he's talking about."  
  
"Well, he's right. I talk to you later okay?  
  
"Yeah, sure. Love ya!"  
  
"Love you too."  
  
Rory hung up her phone, grabbed her purse and headed up to Jess's office to go to lunch  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Rory got to Jess's office he was on the phone. Rory lightly knocked on the door and he waved her in.  
  
"Yes, I realize that sir, but we didn't order fifty boxes of color ink, they were supposed to be all black ink."  
  
Rory took a seat in a chair by his desk and watched him talk on the phone.  
  
"No, I don't want a refund, I need the black ink! How are we going to be able to print out our newspaper without ink?" Jess said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Listen, if you won't send us the right order I will just get our ink some where else. You're not the only ink company. You can get it here in an hour? That would be great. Thanks." Jess hung up the phone and turned toward Rory.  
  
"Sorry, the stupid ink company can't get a single order straight."  
  
"That's okay, I was late too."  
  
"There's a sale at Barnes and Nobles if you want to go."  
  
Rory smiled, they were defiantly back to how they were in high school. "Sure" she replied as they walked out of the office.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You're late" John said as the two entered the diner, arms full of bags of books.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't know we had a certain amount of time to get here." Jess said as they went to sit at the counter. John walked over and gave them coffee "Book sale?"  
  
"Yep" Jess said sipping his coffee just as Julia walked through the doors that lead into the kitchen. She smiled when she saw Jess and went over to kiss him hello.  
  
Julia took their order and went back into the kitchen. When she returned she found Jess and Rory in a deep conversation about books. Her face fell, she didn't like Rory too much, she liked the same things Jess did and she was very pretty. She had never had to worry about Jess's and Melissa's friendship, Melissa was her best friend, and she could trust the two. But there was something about Rory Gilmore that made Julia worry. Of course, she wasn't the jealous type, and she would only let this get to her if she saw them do something like kiss. She put on a fake smile and went over to give them their food.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A week later, Rory and Jess were walking down the street coming home from the movies when Rory's cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Rory! This is Lane, GUESS WHAT!"  
  
"Um, your band got a gig?"  
  
"No, Doc., I mean Anthony asked me out!"  
  
"Really, congratulations!"  
  
"Thanks! Do you think he could pick me up at your place? It would be awkward if he picked me up at his apartment."  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Great! I have to go, band practice. I just had to tell you that."  
  
"Okay bye, congratulations."  
  
Rory hung up the phone and turned back to Jess with a smile on her face.  
  
"Was that Lane" Jess asked.  
  
"Yep, Doc. asked her out!"  
  
"Really? God, took him long enough."  
  
"You knew? That's not fair."  
  
Jess shrugged, "Ill see you tomorrow" he said as they reached his apartment building.  
  
Rory nodded, but the two still remained were they were. Jess raised his eyebrows at Rory, "You going to leave any." Jess didn't get to finish his sentence. Rory had grabbed his shirt, pulling his lips on hers. Once Jess got over the shock of Rory kissing him, he put his hands on her lips and deepened the kiss.  
  
When they both needed air they pulled away. Jess looked at Rory and raised his eyebrows at her again.  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," Rory said breathlessly. What had made her do that? Now there whole friendship was ruined. Stupid, Stupid Rory. She felt like going home and banging her head on the wall over and over again.  
  
"I have a girlfriend." Jess said, his head was spinning and it was the only thing he was able to get out. What was he supposed to do now? He had just cheated on his girlfriend. The whole dam situation that had happened five years ago was happening all over again. Except this time Rory and him had switched places. What do you know; history does repeat itself.  
  
"I know, I shouldn't have done that. I wont tell anyone, okay? " Rory asked, as soon as she got an answer she was going to run home, she could fell the tears threatening to come.  
  
Jess just nodded, he wasn't really listening, the kiss was replying in his head. He barely noticed Rory saying she had to go and practically take off running towards her apartment. He was still in shock and as was his habit, started walking towards the diner.  
  
It was a good thing he was in shock, if he hadn't been, he defiantly wouldn't have missed Julia standing right outside the door to the building.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rory was practically in tears by the time she got the door open to the apartment. Luckily Paris was nowhere to be found. She collapsed onto the couch, sobbing.  
  
Why had she done that? She had probably just ruined her friendship with Jess. Rory had gotten it in her head a long time ago that Jess and Rory would be nothing more but friends, but know that she had kissed him it hurt to think about just staying friends. This is what it must have felt like when I kissed him at Sookie's wedding.  
  
Thinking about Sookie's wedding made her cry harder. If she hadn't ran away, if she had only talked to him then, broken up with Dean, she wouldn't have to settle with only being friends.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lorelei was just starting to get into a deep sleep when the phone rang. She groaned, not wanting to get up from the warmth of the couch where she had fallen asleep. Burying her head under her blanket she tried to ignore the phone.  
  
But the phone kept ringing and ringing. "All right! Shut up!" Lorelei shouted as the ringing finally got her annoyed to the point were she got up to get it.  
  
"What do you want?" she answered curtly.  
  
"Mom?" a hoarse, broken voice replied  
  
"Rory, what's wrong?" she asked, fully awake now.  
  
"I. I.. kissed him."  
  
Lorelei's eyes widened in surprise, "You kissed Jess?"  
  
Rory started sobbing again, not able to hold in her feelings any longer and told her mom everything.  
  
"Ah, Hun, maybe he still feels the same way about you. You never know."  
  
"I don't think your. hold on mom someone's at the door."  
  
Lorelei heard Rory put the phone down and answer the door. Minutes later she heard someone unfamiliar yelling and then the door slamming shut.  
  
"Mom" Rory said getting back on the phone, her voice braking even more.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"Jess's girlfriend."  
  
Lorelei's brow furrowed, confused, "What did she say?"  
  
"To stay the hell away from Jess."  
  
Lorelei's face fell. She went over to sit down on the couch, cheering Rory up was going to take awhile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(A/N: I just thought I would let you all know that I post on either Fridays or Saturdays. And to all those people who hate fics that end right when they get together: don't worry, I hate those too, and am not planning on doing that in this story. And to RoryPotter, maybe we are long lost twins; I was seriously considering "RoryPotter" as my screen name! Lol! OH! And does any one know Jess's birthday? I know Rory's is Oct. 8th. 


	9. 8 Well tough luck that boi's mine now

Spoilers: Season 1, 2, and 3  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I own Melissa, Julia, Doc., John, Derek, and Mark, but that's all I own.  
  
Feedback: Yes! I love feedback!  
  
Distribution: If you want it please email me (look under my pen name and my email is listed) I will probably let you take it, I just want to know where it's going!  
  
(A/N: Hola! Don't you just love author's notes? I do! Any way, thanks for the feedback! To coffebean93, I am sorry, I didn't recognize you! I am overjoyed at the fact that a great writer like you is reading this story! Oh and I love your story, highly recommend it! Another story I recommend is Little Visit by CircleSky, it is awesome! Now, getting back to the story, I think all of you will enjoy this chapter!)  
  
Chapter 8: Well tough luck that boi's mine now  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
By the next morning Julia was seeing red, to put it nicely. All day she slammed, banged, broke, shouted, and spilled, anything to get rid of some of the anger that had built up inside her.  
  
When she broke her third plate that day, John couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"I know why your mad" John said, dragging Julia into the kitchen.  
  
"You know! He doesn't even know that I know and you know!" she shouted banging her hand on the counter and making a pot fall off its shelf.  
  
"Calm down! Sit" John said pointing to the counter.  
  
Julia stuck out her tongue but took a seat.  
  
John cleared his throat, "Let me tell you about the whole Jess and Rory story."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jess walked into his apartment after work that day dropping his bag on the floor and collapsing on the couch. His day had and been busy and he had the headache to prove it. Glancing around the room he saw that nobody was home, not even Jackson who was over at Billy's. That was good, because he didn't want to deal with anybody right now.  
  
Heaving himself out of the couch Jess walked into the kitchen. He needed to find something that would substitute for Advil, since they hadn't gone to the store in ages. Opening up the refrigerator he glanced inside, all they had was alcohol and junk food, leftovers from a recent party.  
  
He grabbed a bag of chips and sat back down on the couch just as the door banged opened and a person stormed in. Jess turned to see Julia, tears pouring down her face, walk into the room. He immediately put the chips down and went over to her.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jess asked, going to comfort Julia.  
  
"No, stay there." she said backing away, tears falling heavier than before.  
  
Jess stopped, he suddenly got a bad feeling in his stomach, whatever was going to happen was not going to be good.  
  
Julia wiped her face and looked down at the ground "I.I saw you and Rory kiss last night."  
  
"Julia, let me explain." Jess tried to get in but was cut off by Julia.  
  
"No, don't. I was mad, but then I talked to John today and he told me about when you lived in Stars Hollow and he made me realize that I should give you a chance to at least try things out with Rory. I don't want to hold you back from anything. So I think it would be best if we broke up."  
  
Jess could feel his stomach getting worse and worse as Julia went on and he was now very grateful for the alcohol that filled the refrigerator. He had never planned on losing her, and up until Rory came back into his life Jess could have sworn he had loved her. "Damn her" Jess thought to himself as he sat back down on the couch, his whole body was heating up again, and a sudden spasm of pain started in his chest.  
  
"Jess? Are you okay?" Julia asked and when he nodded 'yes' said, "Listen, I um, have some stuff to take care of so I better be going."  
  
Jess nodded again so Julia turned around to walk back out, stopping at the kitchen to grab a bag of cookies. However, Jess wasn't even watching, to be honest he hadn't even heard her brake up with him.  
  
The minute that his body started heating up and the room started spinning and blacking once again it was hard to listen to anything. As soon as Julia slammed the door he felt his stomach do another flip and as fast as he could with the little energy he had left ran to the bathroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rory was sitting on her couch watching the TV when someone knocked on her door.  
  
Her eyes widened in surprise as she opened the door to find a sobbing Julia holding a box of cookies standing outside her apartment.  
  
"Here" Julia said shoving the box of cookies into Rory's hands and inviting herself into the apartment. She sat down on the couch, wiping her eyes and clearing her throat, "I thought you should be the first to know that I broke up with Jess."  
  
Rory opened her mouth to say something but Julia stopped her, "Don't say you're sorry, I'm not much for that sentimental crap. I came her to tell you that I broke up with Jess because I think its right that you two should give it a shot. The cookies are my peace offering to you, and I am going away for a while so you two are free to do whatever you want without me getting in the way. I have to go now."  
  
And before Rory could say anything Julia was gone.  
  
Despite feeling sorry that she had caused the break up, Rory couldn't help but smile.  
  
Jess was single again. This could be good.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You don't have to leave, Julia. You just got back from Florida."  
  
Julia looked up from her suitcase to where Jess was standing at her doorway.  
  
"I told you I am not going away because we just broke up. I am going to get a manager for the band, I heard there was a couple of good one's in California. Now that we have a good drummer its time we had someone that can get us something better than playing in a nightclub.  
  
"Uh huh, well, good luck finding a manager." Jess said, still not believing her, and walking out of the room and into his own. He was still tired and really needed sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rory walked out of her apartment building hugging her jacket to her body, the cold night air nipping at her face. She made her way down to Washington Square Park sitting down on one of the park benches and pulling out a book. The park was empty, the only other person there was caretaker who was emptying the trashcans.  
  
She had tried to get some sleep, but after an hour of tossing and turning, another hour of talking to her mom, she was still wide-awake.  
  
"Couldn't sleep?" a voice said from behind her making Rory jump.  
  
Jess smirked and took a seat on the bench tilting his head to the side to get a better look at the book Rory was reading.  
  
"Aren't you a little to old to be reading Oliver Twist?"  
  
"You're never to old for anything I always like to say. Besides the book reminds me of some good memories."  
  
Jess's smirk turned into a real smile, also remembering the memories that the book brought up.  
  
"So. I guess you heard that Julia and I broke up." Jess said turning his gaze toward the caretaker that was now emptying the trashcan near them.  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry about that" Rory said looking down at her shoes.  
  
" Its okay." Jess shrugged now looking at Rory who was still staring at her shoes.  
  
"So, you want to do something?" Rory asked. She had no clue what she was doing by asking, it was after all eleven and there was not a lot they could do at this time of night.  
  
Jess smirked, "Yeah I do."  
  
Rory looked up from her shoes and over to Jess, "Really? What?"  
  
"This" Jess said, leaning over, pressing his lips against hers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(A/N: He He, I love ending chapters that way! Okay, see, I tried to kill Julia off but I just couldn't do it. Not only is it to cliché but it also would ruin part of my sub plot, I hope I didn't bore your pants off doing it this way. ALSO! I have decided that I am going to post on Mondays instead of Fridays, that way I get the whole weekend to work on it. Please review! Adios!) 


End file.
